Realization
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: Renji came to live with Ichigo and his Dad and sisters during a quiet time with the hollows. But when a surprise attake leaves Ichigo nearly dead what will Renji do when he realizes his feelings for his fellow Death God? One Shot IxR


Ichigo POV

Renji was supposed to be here nearly 3 hours ago. But I didn't really care. I got to skip out of school since Dad had to work. Truthfully I hadn't seen any of the other Death Gods but my Dad in months. Rukia has been staying with her brother who, I learned that hard way, doesn't like me. I still have the scar over my left eye and cheek. A hand came to rest on my shoulder jerking me from my thoughts and making me jump off of my coach. Renji stood behind me a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry Ichigo. Didn't mean to startle you." He said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat. 'What the hell?' I was just a little confused about the reaction but just shrugged it off. I looked Renji up and down. He actually looked normal. Black baggy pants with a white belt and combat boots. A white tank top with a green button down shirt that hung open. Also he didn't have his tattoos on this body and had eyebrows. Actually he looked pretty good. "Gunna say something?" Renji asked. "Or you just gunna stare?"

I chuckle. "Sorry dude." I hit fists with him. "How ya been?"

"Alright. You know Rukia wanted to come too but…" Renji said but stopped when I turned my head with my eyes closed. "Sorry man…" I looked at him again not knowing I didn't hide my hurt like I usually did at her having left me.

Renji POV

I just wanted to reach out and haold him. I couldn't figure out why but I did. I had hurt my now closest friend bringing up the bitch that is now the lover of her own brother even if she is adopted. I sighed. That look of hurt wasn't going away. I started lifting my hand towards his face when the next thing I knew I was on my back on the coach. I looked up to see a giant hole in the side of the house and Ichigo was back to his old self. Death God uniform and everything. He was even in Bonkai.

"Damn fucking hollows always gotta break the house." He said with a smirk going out of the house. I followed. It was an ambush. 11 hollows were outside the house. Ichigo stood in the middle of them. I smirked and unsheithed my sword entering into uniform. I walked to his back entering Bonkai. 'You improved at all dip shit?" he asked me cockily.

"Enough to kick your ass down to hell and back." I said and we jumped into the fight. At first the fight went ok. But more hollows just kept on coming. We had left Bonkai about 15 minutes ago. Most of the hollows dead were because of Ichigo rather than me. He was tired I could tell. "Ichigo where is your fuckin father!? We could use some help!" I yelled.

"I don't fuckin know. He should have been home by now." Ichigo said killing another hollow. One loomed up behind me but he took the liberty to kill it as well. But then there was another just behind that one that didn't fall.

Dad POV

I ran around the corner just in time to see my son fall. Renji dropped his sword and ran around towards my son quickly and picked him up off the ground. In my anger I released my energy destroying all the Hollows in the city. I ran forward to the two 18 year olds on the ground. "Renji sory I kept getting attacked on my way home." Renji didn't speak. I sighed. "Come one let's get him inside." I tried to take Ichigo from Renji but I couldn't. Renji held him closer as he stood and held Ichigo bridal style and walked into the house. I picked up a cell phone and saw it was Ichigo's which made me smile. I flipped it open seeing it had a picture of Rukia as the wallpaper. I growled and deleted it then called Orahime. "Yes?" I heard her voice on the other side.

"Hime I need your help. Ichigo and Renji got pretty beat up."

"I'll be right over with Chad." She said and hung up. I sighed again and walked into the house. Renji had taken Ichigo to his room, had undressed him, and was bandaging the wounds.

"Renji you need to rest and clean your own wounds. Hime is on her way to take care of it." He didn't respond just kept working. By the time Chad and Hime showed up he had finished, had put him in a pair of baggy pants, and up on his bed. He collapsed against the wall and his head fell forward. Hime walked in and over to the bed.

"He looks like he is simply sleeping. He is just lseeping right?" she reached out to touch to check for warmth. A large amount of spirit energy was felt behind her.

"Don't touch him." Renji said still not looking up. "Don't you dare fuckin touch him." Hime stepped back. I walked over to Chad and caled both him and Hime out of the room.

"Sorry but he won't even let me touch him and he's my son." Hime just smiled.

"It's ok. Chad and I will just fix the wall."

Renji POV

I just watched Ichigo sleep. Hime had bandaged me up a while ago. Ichigo still hadn't even moved. I began to shake as tears came up to my eyes. But then a hand landed on my head. I looked up and saw Ichigo looking down at me. "Hey dude." He said with a weak smile. "What's up?" I couldn't say anything. I just watched him. He sat up slwly. "Hey you ok/" I stood as he leaned against the wall. I put my hands on either side of his face. "Renji?" I lowered down and placed my lips gently over his.

Ichigo POV

I stiffened at first to the surprise of the gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked down at me. He looked a little sad. "Sorry." He said quietly then began to pull away. I grabbed his hand to hold him there infront ofme. He looked at me also a bit surprised. "Ichi-" my lips landed over his. He kissed me back fervently. I pulled away.

"There's no going back." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Never." He said. I layed back down on the bed with him on top of me. He put his leg between mine right at the top as he kissed me. When he moved it I moaned. His tongue slid over my lips and I allowed him entry to my mouth. He explored greedily tasting me. I ran my hands up his hips and then his back. He purred and shifted his leg making me moan again. He broke the kiss then kissed along my neck and collarbone. It was then I realised we both were only wearing pants.

"Renji." I moaned. He looked down at me. "Quit toying with me." He sighed.

"Ichigo. I don't wanna hurt you. Plus you're really beat up."

"I don't care." I said undoing the top of his pants. He stopped me and stood up and that is when I noticed that my pants were also undone. He walked towards my door and locked it then he walked back. He got up on the bed staddling my hips he kissed my neck, chest, and abs. I felt his hand slide into my pants and gently brush over my erection that was slowly growing harder. I moan to the touch and he kissed me.

"Not too loud now." He said sliding my pants off and throwing them to the floor. He lowered and I felt his tongue brush the tip of my dick making the precum begin to flow. But he didn't stop there. He took all of me into his mouth.

Renji POV

Ichigo definantly wasn't small. I had to deep throat him to take all of him. I slowly began to move my mouth up and down wrapping my tongue around him. His hands tangled into my hair as he moaned. I paused for a minute as the muscles along his body pulsed. He was almost to his limit. Perfect. I started moving a bit quicker until her finally came in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly and kissed him again. I felt his body react again to my touches. I also felt that my pants were being pushed down. I stopped and looked at Ichigo's eyes. "You sure?" all he did in response was push my pants all the way off. His fingers gently ran over my hardened erection causing me to shudder.

"Please." It was the only word I needed to hear. I licked my fingers and rubbed the salive over my erection but I knew I had to be gentle. First I inserted one finger and moved it around then a second. Ichigo's back arched up at the pleasure. I then inserted a third trying to prepare him for what was about to happen. He only winced slightly at the feel of the third finger. I bent down to his ear.

"Ready?" he nodded. I withdrew my fingers and slowly pushed myself in. his nailes dug into my shoulders as the pain grew. I could feel his tightness around my but I wasn't even halfway in and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I began to pull out but he glared at me. "Don't you dare stop. I can take it." I smiled down at him gently. I thrust in quickly and he winced biting his tongue. I layed my head on his chest. "Sorry had to get in quickly." He didn't say anything so I looked up at him. When I saw that he was relaxed I got up on my hands and began to pull out then thrust back in. I did it slowly at first as I felt Ichigo loosen up and I started pumping faster. He moaned loudly as I hit a pleasure spot. I made sure to hit that spot harder and harder each time.

Ichigo POV

White lights flashed behind my eyes each time Renji hit that spot. I felt his hand begin to pump in rhythm with his thrusts on my erection. I was already close to cuming again. Sweat covered both of us and his breath was labored. "Ichigo I can't hold off anymore." I smiled up at him. He came at the same time I did. He collapsed onto his elbows resting his head on my chest. He was shaking. I didn't really know what to do. I turned us onto our sides but made sure he stayed inside me. I looked into his eyes. "You ok?"

"Just tired." He said closing his eyes and going to sleep. I decided to follow suit and fell asleep holding him as close as I could.


End file.
